Silent return
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: Clarke is giving lexa a hard time when they first meet. Lexa is always showing up to save the day even though she just discovered that she suffers from a heart condition that she hides as much as possible. They end up falling in love with each other.


Note: For the anon who wrote the review asking me to write a story for your birthday. Here's chapter one. Have a great day. I hope you like this first chapter. This is going to be a two chapter story around 10k words. Thank you for reading this.

The review bigfan wrote was: awesome, would you write a story for me? it is my birthday on Oct 16. I would love if you had the time and willingnes, here is the idea, clarke giving lexa a hard time, lexa is always showing up to save the day, lexa suffers from a heart condition that she hides as much as possible, your genius in the middle and they end up loving each other. I will highly appreciate it. I will keep an eye for it. Good day! Thanks for sharing!

…

There was a silence in the room that made everyone shiver. Lexa sat across the doctor at the other side of his desk. The doctor had this worried look on his face and this was the moment that Lexa knew that something was wrong. Lexa studied his face and noticed his weird shaved mustache and the glasses, he wore on the tip of his nose. He reminded her of a crazy professor.

Lexa's mother interrupted the silence and seemed way to worried about her daughter. She masked her worries with a smile before talking ''Sir. Can you please tell me what's wrong with my daughter?'' Emma asked.

The man scraped his throat ''I'm so sorry. Of course. I'm afraid there's something wrong with your daughters heart. Your daughter suffers from Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy'' he said before looking back at his computer.

''Pardon me, I don't speak doctor'' Emma said annoyed. Lexa noticed the anger in her mothers voice.

''Sorry, m'am. It's thickening of the heart muscle, that is at the septum between the ventricles, below the aortic vavle. This leads to stiffening of the walls of the heart and abnormal aortic and mitral heart valve function, both of wich may impede normal blood flow out of the heart'' The doctor said with a worry.

''Alright. What can we do about that?!'' Emma spat out, masking her pain away by lashing out at the doctor who was obviously used to it.

''Mother. Calm down'' Lexa said with a calm voice before looking back at the doctor.

''I'm afraid this can't be treated. The treatments are aimed at reducing symptoms and the prevention of problems'' the doctor said.

Lexa nodded and looked away, not knowing what to do with this news. She knew she could say goodbye to her soccer career.

…

Lexa said goodbye to her mother who headed back to her work before she headed back to school. She didn't want to be any different than any of her classmates so she decided to keep it to herself as much as possible.

Lexa walked through an alley that headed to the back of her school. A few guys were hanging around the entrance, smoking pot as it seemed.

One guy in particular stood out, his hands wrapped around the waist of a blonde girl. Lexa wanted to pass by but they noticed her and one guy shouted out something ''Hey. Sexy'' he said.

Lexa shook her head before taking of her headphone ''Sorry I didn't hear you talking bullshit'' she said with a smirk before taking a few steps towards him.

''Damn, girl'' he said before grabbing Lexa and pulling her towards her.

Lexa caught the guy of guard and hit him in one beat, making him fall on the ground right in front of her.

''I'm sorry you were saying?'' Lexa said with a grin.

The guy mumbled some crapy apology to Lexa before standing back up.

Lexa left the guys behind. Before she went inside she turned around one more time to see the blonde girl winking at her. Lexa smiled shortly before focusing on what was in front of her.

…

Lexa walked back to her locker and put her stuff away when she was interrupted by her friends.

''Hey, Lexa!'' Octavia said with a smile before pulling Lexa in for a hug.

''Hey, O'' Lexa said with a smile masking her pain away. She smiled at her friend.

''What did the doctor say?'' Octavia asked worried.

''Yeah. How was it?'' Anya said interrupting before pushing Octavia aside to hug her niece.

Lexa smiled awkwardly at her ''It went well. I'm okay'' she said.

''Oh my god. That's a relieve, we were so worried, Lex'' Anya said with a smile.

Lexa nodded and changed the subject as fast as she could ''So, in which classroom is the next period?'' Lexa asked.

''Room 5.02. We should go. The break is almost over'' she said before walking in front of Lexa and Anya who followed her.

''Crap. 5th floor?'' Lexa asked.

Anya looked suspicious at her niece ''Is that a problem?'' Anya asked.

Lexa shook her head ''You guys go ahead. I forgot something out of my locker'' Lexa said with a smile before turning around.

Lexa walked back to her locker and picked up her stuff before heading towards the exit. She was in some sort of panick. Her heart felt like it could burst any second, her face covered with sweat and her breath was way to fast.

Lexa smashed the door open and walked towards the park that was behind the school. Lexa sat down on the nearest bench, trying to catch her breath.

…...

Lexa knew she was going to have a hard time tonight. She used to go to the gym with her friends every Wednesday night. Lexa used to lik the gym until she heard that she would never have the same physical condition again. Everything went so fast and it was too much for her to deal with.

She tried to repress her condition by living her old life, without taking her heart condition serious.

Lexa was working out on the treadmill, when she felt herself getting out of breath pretty fast. Her friends were next to her and looked confused at Lexa who used to be faster than them. Lexa tried to run on the treadmill as long as she could but something happened and she fell on her back a few seconds later.

Anya jumped of her treadmill and kneeled down next to Lexa. Still looking confused at her niece, not knowing what was going on.

''Are you okay?'' Octavia asked who also sat down next to Lexa.

Lexa shook her head before her eyes went black.

…

The next things she remembered was her lying on bed surrounded by her parents who looked worried at their daughter. Lexa sat up on her bed while looking at her mother.

''Lexa. You shouldn't have gone to that gym!'' Emma shouted out.

Lexa got out of bed and stood up to leave her room. She grabbed her stuff and walked out on her parents. ''Don't tell me what to do when your to busy with your work all the time!'' she said with a harsh tone.

''Don't you dare leave this house!'' Emma shouted after her.

Lexa turned around to face her mother one more time ''Why not? It's not like you care'' Lexa said.

…

Lexa headed towards Anya to spent the night there when she heard someone screaming. Lexa looked around when she spotted the same blonde as the day before who was pushed down against a fence by some guy.

''Get off me!'' the girl yelled out in anger.

Lexa put down her stuff and made way towards the blonde. Lexa jumped in front of the girl when she reached her. She pushed the guy away and tried to protect the blonde ''Get away from her'' Lexa growled.

The guy laughed at Lexa ''Who's going to stop me?'' he asked sarcastically ''you?''

Lexa nodded at the guy ''Yes'' she said with a grin.

The guy seemed angry and tried to take a swing at Lexa but missed. Lexa dodged his attack before taking a swing at him, making him fall head forward on the ground in front of Lexa.

The guy crawled back up, trying to reach for Lexa again when the blonde interrupted ''Finn, don't be such a foul'' Clarke said trying to get hem to listen.

Finn crawled back up before trying to attack Lexa. Finn thought he caught Lexa of guard but he was wrong and missed again by hitting his fist against the iron gate.

''AUCH!'' He screamed out in pain before turning around to face Lexa again.

''This is your fault'' he growled before running away from the two.

Clarke tried to hold her laugh. Clarke tried to walk away. Lexa looked confused at this and tried to get the girls attention ''Uhm, maybe a thank you is the least you can do?'' Lexa asked confused.

Clarke turned around and shrugged ''Why would I do that?''

''Because I helped you?'' Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged again before turning around to head home ''See you tomorrow, Woods'' she said with a grin before disappearing into the night.

…

A few days later..

Lexa sat down on the same bench in the park everyday now. Somehow the surroundings calmed her down that made her coping with her heart condition easier. She hadn't told any of her friends, let alone Anya. She knew she had to but she didn't want to admit that she had this condition.

Lexa was interrupted by Anya who arrived 15 minutes late. Anya sat down next to Lexa.

Anya took a deep breath before speaking ''So. I've known you for over 17 years, Lex. You can't fool me. Tell me, what's going on?'' Anya asked worried.

Lexa shook her head, while still trying to catch her breath. She felt cramped. Her chest hurt a lot and she couldn't get any words out.

''Lex. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong..'' Anya practically begged.

''I can't'' Lexa said, while trying to hold herself together.

''Yes you can. I've noticed that you've changed. All these things made the puzzle complete, the accident in the gym, the hospital..Lex, what really happened there?'' Anya asked.

Lexa looked down at the ground before speaking ''I have Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy'' Lexa said holding back her tears.

Anya looked confused ''What's that?''

''It's like this heart condition, something's wrong with my heart muscle, below my aortic valve. It's pretty bad'' Lexa admitted.

''Oh my god..I'm so sorry Lex'' Anya said while tears were streaming down her face. She pulled Lexa in for a hug, trying to comfort her.

''You could've told me, you know?'' Anya said reassuring. ''I'm here for you. You're not alone''

''Thank you'' Lexa whispered before leaning against Anyas shoulder.

…

Clarke saw Lexa sitting on the bench during their usual sport period. She didn't understand why Lexa wasn't participating with the class so she sat down next to Lexa.

Lexa looked confused at the blonde next to her. Clarke smiled genuinly at Lexa before speaking ''I'm so sorry for the other night. I was way to drunk'' Clarke admitted.

Lexa showed a small smile on her face ''No worries. I'm so sorry. I had no clue you were in my class'' Lexa admitted feeling embarrassed.

''I wasn't. I'm new at this school. Well, I've been going here for a few weeks now. Anyway, thank you for helping me that other night with Finn. He was way to drunk and wanted to do things..you know..'' Clarke said awkwardly.

''Yeah..no worries. Anytime'' Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke smiled at Lexa one more time before standing up to get back to the rest of the class.

Lexa called out for her ''What's your name?'' she asked with a smile.

''It's Clarke. Clarke Griffin'' Clarke said with a smirk before turning around to leave the brunette behind.

''Clarke..'' Lexa thought to herself with the biggest smile.

…

Lexa didn't speak to Clarke again. She ran into her at the back entrance of the school a few weeks later. Clarke was hanging with Finn and the other guys again. Lexa noticed Finn leaning in to kiss Clarke quickly, before she passed them by without saying hello. felt a bit dissapointed but knew she probably wanted to much from this girl. Her saving Clarke from this guy ment nothing, well atleast that's what Lexa figured after seeing them back together.

Lexa made way to her history class when she was stopped in her tracks by the guy she had hit the first time at school. He looked angry at her and Lexa noticed this right away. She tried to get rid of him, but couldn't.

''Where do you think you are going? The guy asked.

''To history'' Lexa scoffed before pushing aside against the lockers. She opened the door and walked into the classroom. She greeted mr. Kane before sitting down.

Clarke walked in way to late as usual before she sat down nearby Lexa. Lexa noticed that Clarke seemed high because of the way she behaved. Lexa looked at the blonde and knew this wasn't any good.

…

This went on for over 3 weeks until one evening. Lexa was at home doing her homework when her doorbell rang. She had no clue who it could've been because she wasn't expecting any visitors. Lexa made way downstairs and opened the door to see Clarke standing in front of it.

Clarke looked upset. Her blonde hair was all messy and her make-up was spread all over her face. She looked the blonde right in the blue eyes before speaking ''Hi'' Lexa said confused.

Clarke looked up and Lexa knew without even speaking what was going on. ''Do you want to come in?'' Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded before stepping into Clarkes house. Clarke turned around to face Lexa.

''I'm so sorry if I interrupted you'' Clarke said feeling ashamed.

Lexa shook her head before smiling at the blonde ''No you didn't. Want to sit down?'' Lexa asked with a smile.

Clarke nodded before following Lexa into the livingroom. She sat down next to Lexa on the couch.

Clarke looked around the room and took in her surroundings. It was a large room, filled with all kind of pictures of Lexa and her family. One picture stood out, it was Lexa with an unknown girl. Clarke stared it until Lexa walked back in the room with drinks in her hands.

She handed one glass over to Clarke. Who was still staring at the photograph.

''Thank you'' Clarke said with a smile before looking at the ground.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke and grabbed the photograph from behind her. She showed it to Clarke.

Lexa took it in her hands and scanned the photo. Clarke noticed how beautiful Lexa looked in this photo. She was wearing a low cut top, that showed her curves perfectly. Her hair was in a braid hanging over her right shoulder. A tattoo was showing from under Lexas top. It was a beautiful tattoo on her biceps. Lexa had this smile that made Clarke smile. The girl next to Lexa had black hair, she had a tan skin and was cuddled up against Lexa.

Lexa interrupted the silence ''I remember this moment very well. This was two years ago. I was 15 years old'' Lexa said with a smile.

''You look amazing'' Clarke stated before asking another question ''Who is this?'' Clarke said while pointing at the tan girl.

Lexa gulped before answering ''That was my best friend. I grew up with her'' Lexa said.

''Was?'' Clarke asked confused.

Lexa nodded ''Yes. She died in a car accident..'' Lexa mumbled, holding herself together.

''I'm sorry. I've lost someone too. My father lost his fight against cancer a few months ago. That's why we moved to this town. That's why I dated Finn I guess, I wanted to distract myself from the pain. And that's why..'' Clarke said before crying again.

Lexa comforted Clarke ''It's okay'' she said reassuring.

''That's why what happened tonight is my fault'' Clarke said between her tears.

''What do you mean?'' Lexa asked confused.

''Finn tried to hurt me again..'' Clarke said before covering her face with her hands.

Lexa couldn't believe it. She knew that Finn was no good, but she didn't like what he was doing to Clarke.

''What did he do?'' Lexa asked.

''He tried to force me to do drugs again'' Clarke said while sobbing.

''Oh my god! Could you stop him?!'' Lexa shouted way to loud.

Clarke nodded ''Yes..But I don't know what to do..'' she mumbled.

''You have to go to the police'' Lexa stated.

Clarke nodded ''You're right..''

…

Lexa walked into school the next morning when she saw Clarke waiting at her locker. Lexa walked towards Clarke to greet her. Clarke had this way around her that light up the whole room around her. Her smile was ridicilious, it made Lexa laugh all the time. Lexa thought she was perfect.

''Hi'' Clarke said while hanging against Lexas locker.

''Hello, Clarke'' Lexa said with a smile before trying to reach her locker.

''You're standing in front of my locker'' Lexa said while winking at Clarke.

''Oh. Yeah. Sorry'' Clarke said while moving aside for Lexa to put her stuff away.

Lexa put some stuff in her locker, but a box fell out of it. Clarke noticed this and grabbed the box from the ground. There was some kind of medical name on the box and Clarke looked surprised ''Here'' she said before handing it over to Lexa.

Lexa turned to face Clarke with a smile ''Thank you'' she said in a hurry before putting the box away.

Lexa closed her locker and smiled at Clarke ''The first period is starting in 5 minutes, are you coming?'' she asked.

Clarke nodded ''Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be there in a bit'' she said a bit distracted.

Lexa nodded and walked away from Clarke. Clarke grabbed her phone to google the medication name that Lexa just had. Something didn't seem to add up to her.

Clarke googled the term ''amiodarone''. She was shocked when she saw the results, it appeared to be medicine for heart conditions, to prevent sudden cardiac death.

Clarke knew something wasn't right but didn't want to bring it up because she didn't know Lexa that well.

Clarke looked on her watch to see what time it was and headed towards the classroom in a hurry. She arrived there just in time and sat down next to Lexa during the rest of the period.

The two talked for hours, what annoyed the teachers a lot.

…

Weeks passed and the two of them grew closer. They had been spending a lot of time together and tonight would be a special night. It was Clarkes birthday and she threw a party.

Lexa and her friends were invited as well.

Lexa got ready just in time for Octavia and Anya to pick her up. Emma, Lexa's mother had been careful but allowed Lexa to go because she knew her daughter had to live the life she wanted even though it wouldn't be without danger. She wanted her daughter to be and she noticed how Lexa looked at Clarke. It was the same way she had looked at Costia, Lexa's old best friend who died in a car accident.

Lexa got downstairs to leave for the party when her mother stopped her in the hallway. She pulled her daughter in for a quick hug ''Be careful, alright?'' she asked worried.

Lexa nodded and wanted to walk out of the door ''I'll be late. Don't stay up'' she said before turning around.

Anya stood in the doorway ''I'll take care of her'' she said to Emma.

''Thank you'' Emma said before saying goodbye to the girls.

''If anything happens, call us. We'll be there in five minutes'' Emma said.

''We will. Have a great evening'' Anya said before leaving towards the car.

It was already busy when they arrived at the party. Lexa looked around and she couldn't believe how many people were invited by Clarke. Normally Lexa didn't enjoy these parties a lot, but this time it was different, because of Clarke.

Lexa walked inside the house to go look for Clarke. She ran into Raven, a common of friend of both. Raven looked a bit drunk but seemed to recognize Lexa.

''LEX!'' Raven said way to loud before pulling Lexa in for an awkward hug. Raven giggled and smiled at Lexa ''You're so pretty'' she said in a drunk tone.

Lexa laughed and pulled away from hug ''You've had to much to drink'' she said teasingly.

Raven winked when she noticed that Lexa was looking around her, searching for something.

''Searching for Clarke?'' Raven said teasing.

Lexa nodded with a serious face ''Yes. I've got a present for her'' Lexa said.

''Aight. She's upstairs in her room'' Raven said with a wink before heading to the bar to get another drink.

Lexa waved Raven goodbye before turning around to see her niece behind her.

''She seems cool'' Anya said as casual as possible.

''Yea, just admit you have the hots for Reyes, Anya'' Lexa said teasingly at her niece.

Anya shook her head ''When you're ready to admit you have feelings for Clarke'' she said before smiling at Lexa.

''I don't have feelings for Clarke'' Lexa stated, trying to look serious.

''Yeah, right'' Octavia said interrupting. ''It's so clear, you're in love with Clarke'' Octavia said.

''No, I'm not. Clarke's my friend'' Lexa said while looking at the stairs, that led up to Clarke's room.

Anya and Octavia laughed at Lexa ''Just go. We'll be fine'' they both said the same time to Lexa.

''Are you sure?'' Lexa asked.

Anya nodded ''yeah. Go get your girl'' she said before winking at her niece.

Lexa walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Clarke's bedroom. She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. Lexa knocked on the door, waiting for Clarke to answer before she walked in.

Lexa walked in and heard nothing so she opened the door. She peeked through the small opening when she couldn't believe her eyes.

Clarke was on the bed with Finn. Lexa walked in the room to interrupt them. Clarke pushed Finn aside to see Lexa standing in front of her. Lexa looked like she had seen a ghost and Clarke didn't expect this at all.

''Lexa..'' Clarke mumbled while hiding herself under the covers.

Lexa sighed at the sight of Clarke and Finn before pulling herself together to speak ''Sorry for interrupting'' Lexa said with a hurt tone in her voice. She felt like someone drove a knife through her heart. She knew that it wasn't fair to feel this way, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she liked Clarke a lot, even if she didn't want it.

Clarke looked with guilty eyes at Lexa before turning to Finn ''You should go'' she stated.

Finn nodded and got out of the bed. He gathered his clothes without saying a word and left the room.

Clarke wrapped her blanket around her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lexa was still standing frozen in her place. She scrapped her throat before saying something ''I am sorry for walking in'' she said, with an ice cold voice.

Clarke shook her head ''It's okay. It's great that you came'' she said with a smile trying to reach Lexa.

''Yea..'' Lexa said a bit distracted. Lexa took a few steps towards Clarke before handing over her gift ''I hope you like it'' she said before turning around to leave the room.

Clarke was taken by surprise and couldn't even say thank you because Lexa had already left.

Clarke looked at the gift. She unwrapped the paper. It revealed a small box. Clarke opened it. It revealed a necklace shaped as the earth. Clarke was surprised that Lexa still remembered this.

…

 _A few weeks ago.._

'' _Clarke! Where are you going?'' Lexa asked surprised when Clarke suddenly crossed the street without looking._

'' _Clarke!'' Lexa called after her. Lexa crossed the street as well and followed Clarke back to a store._

 _Clarke's attention was caught by a necklace, shaped as the earth. It was a silver necklace with blue in it. Clarke looked at the price and almost got an heart attack._

'' _Lexa, look at this necklace'' she said before pulling Lexa towards her._

 _Lexa looked and noticed the necklace ''It's beautiful, Clarke. But a bit expensive'' Lexa said jokingly._

 _Clarke nodded ''Yeah. I know. But someday, I'm going to buy that'' Clarke said reassuring before walking to the next store._

 _Lexa looked at the name of the jewelrystore before following Clarke._

…

Lexa walked down the stairs and left the house as fast as she could. She was caught up by Anya who stopped Lexa in her tracks ''Are you leaving already?'' Anya asked surprised.

Lexa nodded shortly at her niece before trying to walk away. Anya stopped her and pulled Lexa back to her ''What happened?'' she asked worried.

Lexa shook her head and wanted to answer but couldn't because she was in tears before she even knew it.

''Oh god..Clarke'' Anya stated.

Lexa nodded at her niece before talking ''I didn't want to admit that you were right because you know how that turned out the last time..'' Lexa said softly.

Anya shook her head before pulling Lexa in for a hug ''What happened to Costia is not your fault, Lexa. You didn't see that truck, you couldn't have done anything for her. She never would've wanted you to blame yourself'' Anya said worried.

''That's where you're wrong. I drove that stupid car..if I wouldn't have been drinking..than maybe I saw the truck from a distance..but I was to busy..'' Lexa said, trying to catch her breath. She felt her chest clamping, her heartbeat was raising and Anya noticed this as well.

Lexa was in deep tears and Anya didn't know how to calm her.

''Lexa, please calm down'' Anya said worried.

Lexa tried to focus on Anya but she couldn't. Her mind was focused on the image of Clarke and Finn. What Lexa had failed to mention anyone that Clarke told her she wasn't ready.

''I'm pretty sure she is in love with you as well, Lexa'' Anya said reassuring.

Lexa shook her head.

''You guys are complete idiots you know. She's in love with you, Lexa. Otherwise she wouldn't have kissed you. You should've given her a chance to explain herself to you. You guys could've talked. Instead, you both are ignoring each other. You're complicating things. You love her, she loves you. It's that simple'' Anya stated.

''You're wrong, Anya. She doesn't love me..'' Lexa said holding back her tears.

Clarke walked out of the door when she overheard the conversation. She looked at Lexa who looked hurt and walked inside her house before Lexa saw her.

…

 _One week ago.._

 _Lexa sat down on a bench in the park behind her school. Clarke was sitting next to her. She was talking about her art and Lexa was interested in Clarke. She wanted to get to know her._

'' _That's amazing, Clarke!'' Lexa said with a smile._

 _Clarke smiled at Lexa ''Well, you're pretty amazing yourself'' Clarke stated before leaning in closer. Lexa was taken by surprise and didn't know what to do, so she was frozen in her place. Clarke noticed this but was sure of her action and locked their lips. She pressed her lips softly against Lexas. Lexa kissed back slowly and they seemed to sink in to it when Clarke suddenly pulled away._

'' _I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be with anyone, not yet'' Clarke stated._

 _Lexa nodded she didn't know what to say and was confused by Clarke. She had no idea that Clarke liked her like that._

'' _I really like you, I do. But after Finn..I just broke up with him..'' Clarke mumbled._

 _Lexa looked confused at Clarke who was mumbling on and on about the guy who forced her to do things she didn't like. ''I should go'' Lexa said before standing up to leave Clarke behind._

…

Lexa and Anya were sitting on the stairs in front of the school.

''Yeah that's when she jumped on him..'' Lexa mumbled before she was taken by surprise by Clarke who was standing in front of her. Clarke overheard part of their conversation.

''You told her as well?!'' Clarke spat out before running away from Lexa and Anya.

Anya looked confused at Lexa ''What is the talking about?'' she asked.

''I have no clue'' Lexa said confused. ''Wait here for me. I'm going after her'' Lexa said before following Clarke.

''Clarke!''

Shit Clarke thought in herself. She tried to quick her pace. But despite that she heard the sound of running behind her. Lexa was standing in front of her. Hands up and stopping her progess.

''Clarke please, stop running'' Lexa practically begged.

Clarke shook her head ''No, leave me alone. You told everyone! Please go away, Lexa'' Clarke sounded angry and surprised. She saw angry at herself.

Clarke wanted to walk away from Lexa but was caught of guard.

''Wait, Clarke. Can we please talk for a second?'' Lexa asked.

''Lexa. I'm sorry but what do we have to talk about? I made a mistake lastnight. You told everyone. So yeah, I've got nothing to talk about anymore'' Clarke said hurt.

Clarke pushed past Lexa. She didn't want to stand next to her. Before Clarke could make another move. Lexa rushed to her, and was standing in front of Clarke again.

''But I do.''

''No we're done here Lexa.''

''Okay. But one more question. What the hell are you talking about?'' Lexa asked confused.

Clarke scoffed for a second before showing some kind of paper ''This. What you wrote'' Clarke showed the piece of paper.

Lexa looked confused at Clarke ''I didn't even write that!'' she said with a serious tone.

''I would never do that, Clarke'' Lexa said in a hurt voice.

''It's just.. I thought..I overheard you and Anya. I thought you told her. Somehow everyone knows.. I just feel so stupid..'' Clarke mumbled.

''I overheard you the morning after the party as well..'' Clarke said worried. ''Is it true?'' Clarke asked.

Lexa knew what Clarke was talking about ''What do you want me to say?'' Lexa asked.

''I want you to tell me the truth Piper. Tell me the truth..''

''Yes it's true.''

''Why didn't you tell me?!'' Clarke said angry.

''I couldn't..'''

''You couldn't or you wouldn't?!''

''NO I COULDN'T! You were with Finn. I had no chance. Do you know how many times I had wished that..that I had told you..I just….'' Lexa couldn't finish her words. Tears were streaming over her cheek. She felt like all her emotions from the last few weeks came rushing to the surface.

Clarke felt like the world was ending for a second. This had ruined her life so many times before. ''You could have told me'' she spat out.

''Don't you think I know that? I made a mistake Clarke. It killed me when I sqw you with him. You didn't tell me either. So don't blame this on me I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.''

Lexa turned to Clarke and faced her. ''Where you thinking of me when you were fucking that fuckface Finn''? Lexa spat out of bitterly.

This shocked Clarke. Clarke stood frozen in her place. In her eyes, the emptiness had disappeared. It was filled with hurt instead.

Lexa knew she went to far. Clarke bursted out in anger. ''How dare you?'' Clarke was furious. Her eyes filled with anger. ''I never stopped thinking about you. I've done some bad shit Lexa. But stop blaming me for all the mistakes in your life. You never explained what you were feeling'' Clarke raised her hands to her forehead, looking on the verge of losing her shit.

''Before you yell at me again Clarke. I'm out of here. But before I go. I hope that you realise that I wasn't the one who spread those things about you and Finn that night'' Lexa said in a hurt tone. Before turning around to leave.

Clarke was now frozen in her place. All this was a lot to take in. ''Lex, wait!''

Lexa turned around to face Clarke one more time. She wanted to say goodbye but was interrupted by Clarke who pulled her close before leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
